The Other Students
by We-sing0115
Summary: introduces two new students, Mary and Marianne. A story about life at Hogwarts, Quidditch, and teen crushes.
1. The Beginning

"Thornwood brewed with Fence Brim create Fatwood. The gastric masses of the Fatwood combine with the Brim of Fence, while making an extract from the Fence of Brim, Got it?" Explained Marianne, a third year Gryffindor to a third year Slytherin, Mary. They were best friends, but for the fact of them being in separate houses, it made it difficult. Marianne had light brown hair, filled with lightening blue highlights, sweeping just above her shoulders, and nice blue eyes. She was a bit shorter than Mary, who had long, straight blonde hair, which was slightly highlighted with various colors of platinum. Her eyes were olive in color.  
  
Mary arched a defined brow to her friend, straightening up her sitting posture. "Actually, I don't. I have absolutely no idea of how you can calculate that."  
  
Marianne rolled her eyes, groaning slightly before slowly clapping the large, black, and worn book shut, a small puff of dust floating in the beams of light coming through the stained glass windows, leading to an opening to the outside courtyard.  
  
"I was kidding."  
  
Mary finally exclaimed, smirking, and narrowing her eyes on her. They stared at each other in temporary, but completely fake hate for about five minutes straight. Seriously.  
  
"Anyhoo." Marianne mostly said out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah, I think I should go. I have a final make-up in potions with Snape early tomorrow. I have no idea why I got such a bad grade on that thing. Plus, I have Quiddich practice that afternoon."  
  
She winked, and picked up her books, holding them against her chest, and standing. Marianne doing also casually.  
  
"Yeah. Quiddich is hell. But, someone's got to do it, People like us."  
  
Marianne stiffened as Mary took a few paces back.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Mary smirked as she trotted away towards Slytherin house. Her hands clutching to the books. Marianne stood there for a moment, taking a small look around. You see, Marianne should be in fourth year, but she came late last year. She never got her letter in time. It still remains a mystery why it never showed up. A soft breeze blew, ruffling her hair over her bright blue bangs which hung at the sides of her face, her hair held up in a neat bun. Then, someone sat at the other side of the "pavilion", sitting, and opening a large, old book, and sighing heavily. She didn't know why she never had noticed him before, Because of his incredibly bright red hair, and interesting expression. She took a small step over to him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She said happily, a small sound of timid ness in her voice. He looked up, breaking his not so cornered concentration. He was a third year Gryffindor, and bloody cute.  
  
"Hello."  
  
He seemed as he was from Manchester or somewhere near the countryside of England. Depending upon his accent.  
  
"I'm Marianne Adamek. I see you're a Gryffindor."  
  
A small smile spread onto his face as he glanced over to her small patch on her left shoulder.  
  
"Same with you, but I never really noticed you before. Are you new this year?"  
  
"Yeah, I kind of never received a letter for the first year, but my mom taught me some of what I know. My dads a muggle."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley. It's nice to meet you."  
  
She smiled, looking to the ground for a second before looking back to him. She then pulled out her small purple watch, looking for the time. 6:00 pm. Nearly time to get back to her main house. Ron did also.  
  
"We'd better be going back. I think there's an assembly for something in the Grand Hall tonight. Dumbledore has some sort of alert I guess."  
  
Ron nodded, and picked up his books, standing, and beginning to walk to the Gryffindor house. Marianne soon caught up, and walked beside him. Ron smiled to her. The two making their way back into their dormitories.  
  
As the two reached the large building of Gryffindor house, Ron turned to Marianne, before heading up the wide staircase to the boys dormitories. Pausing, and turning to Ron, Marianne said:  
  
"Well. Until the assembly then I guess."  
  
Ron nodded, but as she turned, he stepped forward, tapping her shoulder Gently.  
  
"Um, do you want to sit with me at the assembly?"  
  
His voice was cracking slightly, a hint of nervousness embedded within It. She smiled widely, but still trying to not seem too gleeful.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Ron grinned, sighing lightly. What did he think would happen anyways? She'd say no? Who could say no to him???  
  
They both then turned to their dorms, and headed up the stairs. After the small wooden, and worn door had been heaved shut, Marianne skipped up the stairs, excitement for the assembly building with every step she took. She ran through the girls meeting room, speeding past small groups of mingling others and finally stopping at her small desk, bed, and dresser. Looking into the mirror, and observing her stability. It was good. Not great, but good. Her blue highlights had needed some light touch-ups, and she needed a new spat of lip gloss. But there wasn't much damage.  
  
Ron on the other hand, slumped into one of the chairs in the boys meeting room, his head held up by his hand on the armrest, and his eyes fixed on the fire, but his mind on Marianne. The flickering flames the exact same color of his hair, and the hot coals tinting his skin a deep orange. He actually looked kind of scary. His eyes wide as if in a deep trance from the dancing flames. Other guys walked in and walked out, glancing to him for an extremely small moment, but none stayed for a bit of a chat.  
  
He didn't know what to do to get ready. There wasn't much he could do for that matter. The assembly was at nine. But it was only six thirty, and Ron was already nervous. He finally sighed heavily, And stood, slowly walking to his section of the dorm. The sun was setting in the East, glowing bright red. The Quiddich game was tomorrow, so they needed good weather for it. Gryffindor, against Slytherin. Again. Ron slumped onto his bed, silence in the whole room. Only extremely quiet mingling of others in the room. Since there was a couple napping at the moment.  
  
Marianne was in the bathrooms, standing before a mirror, and a sink. Moaning Myrtle on her left, sitting atop the nearby sink.  
  
"So, What's going on tonight in the Grand Hall? Dumbledore losing it again?" She cackled quite eerily.  
  
"I don't know. Some sort of alert."  
  
The dye made her bangs like two sticky, and not to mention blue antennae on her head.  
  
"Well, ¦Tell me about it when you get back. I'll just be here. Alone, As always."  
  
She trailed off, a low moan escaping from her transparent throat as she slowly floated away into one of the stalls. Marianne rolled her eyes, and ran some water, running her bangs under it, and the dark dye flowing out of it, and staining the white, and shiny sink. Once she finished, her bangs hung there, damp, and dead looking. She pulled out her wand, and flicked it before of her face.  
  
"Airus Mactualst."  
  
She chanted, and her hair shriveled, before becoming completely dry, and manageable. She set the wand in her pocket inside her cloak, and picked up the small dish of dye. Then, applied some natural, but shiny gloss, before turning to leave to the halls, and back into her dorm.  
  
An hour passed and Ron remained on his bed, sprawled dramatically over the surface. A small clock rung to 8:30 pm. He sat up, and glanced to the mirror, then down to his hands, which were shaking lightly. Low blood sugar, or are you actually nervous to see her? He thought to himself as he stood, and made his way to the door.  
  
He walked slowly through the deep corridor, a pensive look on his darkened face as he approached the door to the Grand Hall. He heaved it to the side, and looked around. Students were scattered about the tables, either talking, or meeting with friends. None of the professors were there yet, since they all were a bit early. The he stepped in, shutting the door behind him, and looked to the Gryffindor table. And there sat Marianne patiently, across from another girl from Slytherin with blonde hair. They were obviously in a deep convo. And they kept cracking up. But then, Marianne looked over to him, and smiled, whispering something to the other girl before standing, and walking quickly up to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She greeted. He smiled brightly, looking over her face, and her blue hair.  
  
"Hello."  
  
She grinned, and took his hand, leading him over to the same spit at the long table. He sat down beside her, and looked to the other girl, who quirked an observing, but friendly brow to him.  
  
"Mary. This is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Mary, one of my best friends."  
  
Marianne introduced, and Mary smiled. They shook hands for a moment before they all settled again. Marianne gave her companion a weird look, then, Mary gave her another. Which mostly just confused him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The two girls said in unison. "So. Ron.How are you?"  
  
Mary asked.  
  
"Alright, I guess. Yourself?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
Marianne exchanged glances between the two, before other students came pouring in to their tables. Mary stood  
  
"I'd better go. I'll see you later I guess. It was great to meet you Ron."  
  
She completed, before walking to the long table of Slytherin, and sitting near Draco, who smirked over to her. She returned a polite smile.  
  
"Anyhoo."  
  
Marianne started, turning to Ron as others began sitting themselves near the two.  
  
"Yeah. Have any idea of what this is all about?"  
  
He asked. Marianne shrugged, looking to him once again.  
  
"No idea. Something's probably been set loose in the forbidden forest. Even since the gigantic spider incident, I've been creeped out by that place. What ever happened with that anyways?"  
  
"Um.Have no idea, I swear."  
  
He choked quietly, but stood, waving to the door.  
  
"Hey, there's Harry and Hermione!"  
  
He waved them over, and they sat across from the two with smiles.  
  
After they were seated, they all got acquainted once the professors began coming in. And Dumbledore was standing, tapping a small bell for attention. Silence hushed over the rows of students.  
  
Dumbledore started his "Speech". All of the students remained highly attentive on what he had to say.  
  
"I'm glad that you are all here tonight. For, there is an alert in the Dark Forest, and surrounding areas of the campus area."  
  
Draco leaned over closer to Mary with a smug look upon his face, his blonde hair glinting from the candlelight. A piece of it in his face, having fallen out of the rest having been smoothed back on his head. She looked over at him oddly, her having much more respect for Dumbledore than he. As they watched each other, the low sound of Dumbledore's voice droned out from their hearing.  
  
"Boring, isn't he?"  
  
Draco stated as they both glanced back at Dumbledore for a second before glancing back at eachother.  
  
"Oh I don't know. I think he is nice."  
  
Draco ignored Mary's comment and kept talking. A twitch of his eyebrow every once in awhile.  
  
"Hogwarts would be a lot better off with someone like Snape as Headmaster."  
  
Mary nodded, not really paying attention. her eyes on his eyebrows. She though to herself as he went on. Does he think that twitching them about like that is attractive? He's rather cute, but that kind of takes away on it. Op, there it goes again. Ohh. Is that a hair that just fell? Ha-ha, it went in his pumkinjuice. Best not mention that to him. Mary came back to what he was saying.  
  
"So after this whole thing, care to walk around the castle with me?"  
  
Mary looked at him for a second. One thought came to mind, Dear god. But she accepted having nothing better to do.  
  
"Sure, but I think we should listen right now."  
  
Draco smiled to her, kind of evilly really. And nodded pretending to pay attention to Dumbledore, really just staring at her. She pretended not to notice his gaze.  
  
Dumbledore got to the highlight of his speech, "Being that there are two full-grown Griffins loose. We will not be having any classes the rest of the week. For we need the full attention of all the professors here at Hogwarts to help find and contain them. We ask that all the students please stay inside your dormitories, no exceptions."  
  
Ron looked to Marianne with a smile.  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
Marianne laughed softly at his accent and nodded.  
  
"They say it likes it's a bad thing to not have classes."  
  
Ron and Marianne laughed, than noticed Hermione's disappointed look at them and stopped.  
  
Hermione looked over to Harry.  
  
"This really puts a damper on that biology test."  
  
Harry nodded; Marianne looked at him a little oddly. Than turned to Ron and whispered something.  
  
"Is he shy?"  
  
Ron looked over to Harry and shook his head "Nah, he was working on a voice disguiser charm, it kind of took his voice away temporarily. Harry blushed a little. Hermione spoke up.  
  
"The nurse said it should be back in about three hours."  
  
Dumbledore sat down having finished his speech. "You may eat. But remember the rules we have just discussed."  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Marianne all looked at each other with a kind of scared face. They all spoke in unison, accept Harry of course, but his mouth moved.  
  
"What rules?"  
  
Hermione Looked the most scared out of all of them.  
  
"If I get in trouble. I blame you two." Ron and Marianne exchanged glances. they nodded. Marianne spoke.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
After super was cleared from the tables everyone began to leave the grand hall. Marianne looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco attempting to escort Mary from the table. She had a look of terror upon her face, than you could see her examine his face some and pick off a hair from his robes. Marianne laughed to herself, happy she had been sorted to Gryffindor. Ron put an hand on Marianne's arm, she looked to him. there was an awkward glance than they both laughed kind of nervously. Ron spoke first.  
  
"Lets go back, if you want we can talk some more in the common room."  
  
Marianne nodded and they left together. Hermione watched them leave with a disturbed glance. Harry noticed her gaze. His voice just beginning to come back, very rough though.  
  
"Are you Jealous?"  
  
Hermione startled by his voice looked to him, folded her arms across her chest and shook her head.  
  
"No! Come on. we best get back."  
  
Back in the Slytherin hallways Draco talked on about himself and other boring subjects. Mary just nodded to him and added small comments in when she understood what he was talking about. As they neared the Slytherin dormitory, Draco took her hand and led her to a door she had never gone through. They came out on a small outdoor patio. Being later at night the stars where out, they sat done on a bench, Mary looked around, than to Draco face, he had taken a seat beside her. For once she looked into his eyes, a very rich aqua color. Neither of them said anything, for it seemed a very long time that they sat there.  
  
"I've never been out here before."  
  
Mary broke the gaze and looked about some more. She felt different about him. For at the moment he actually seemed kind. For once she was happy to be with him. He took her hand, and motioned for her to sit down again. Mary was expecting for him to not notice the moment they had and begin about his triumphs in Quiddich, but he didn't. To her surprise he placed an arm around her and pulled her close, she didn't know exactly how to act. She than "went" with it and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
When Hermione and Harry entered into the Gryffindor house. There where only a few students out in the common room. Ron and Marianne were seated in two large arm chairs near the fire. Hermione was about to walk over to them when Harry pulled her back by her cloak.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Hermione waved a hand over to them.  
  
"Look at them, they just met!"  
  
Harry looked over her shoulder, he could see them laughing about something.  
  
"They are just talking!"  
  
Hermione had a determined look upon her face.  
  
"Still, don't they seem close?"  
  
Harry shrugged and looked at her.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong. Looks like Ron really likes her. I think it's good."  
  
Hermione looked at him, seeming a little irritated for taking their side. She didn't say anything as she left up to the girl's bedrooms. Harry watched her go, than walked over to Ron.  
  
"I'm going to bed. You coming?"  
  
Ron looked at him, than at his watch. Surprised by the time.  
  
"I will soon. I mean we can sleep in remember, no more classes."  
  
Harry smiled, having forgotten. He nodded saying goodnight before leaving.  
  
"Nice to meet you Marianne."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Harry!"  
  
Harry turned and went up the stairs to his bedroom. Marianne and Ron looked back to each other.  
  
"Where are you from?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Manchester. what about you?"  
  
"I live in the countryside, right outside London."  
  
Marianne shifted her glance to the fire for a second. Than back to Ron, he was also looking at the fire. The light from the fire flickered across his face, making his hair even redder. She smiled to herself. Happy that they had met.  
  
"Are your parents both muggles, or wizards?" Ron said, looking back to her.  
  
"My mum is a witch, my dad is a muggle though." She was still looking over his face; she smiled softly to herself at how cute he looked. Than she spoke again, "What about your parents?"  
  
"Oh, they are both wizards."  
  
Just as they got into another conversation about the classes being canceled for the week, there was a soft knock on the Door. They turned to look at the door. Ron looked puzzled.  
  
"You suppose someone forgot the password?"  
  
"Perhaps it's not a Gryffindor."  
  
They walked over and opened the door, Mary stood there excited about something. Marianne greeted her. "Hello Mary, why are you here. it's getting late."  
  
"Yes I know, I wanted to tell you something." She looked at Ron who was a puzzled as Marianne, "I'll tell you tomorrow, goodnight!" She left again down the halls, a happy skip to her walk. They watched her go; just as the stairway she was on changed. Mary yelled loudly, "Crap!" Marianne shut the Gryffindor door; her and Ron laughed a little as they could still hear Mary outside muttering. They both loved the weird magic's all through out Hogwarts. They than looked about the commons area. It was empty.  
  
"Whoa, I never even noticed they left!" Ron exclaimed. "We best get to bed."  
  
Marianne nodded, she looked to Ron. Not sure on how to say goodnight, she liked him, but it was definitely too early to say anything. Ron said something first, "Goodnight, I had fun tonight." Marianne smiled, "Me too. Want to do something tomorrow, I mean since the classes are canceled."  
  
Ron smiled. For a second he kind of dazed out, being that it was very late. Inside he was very happy. Marianne and him had got along great and he definitely wanted to see her again. "Sure! How about we decide what to do after lunch." Marianne nodded and turned to leave to her bedroom. "Night Ron."  
  
The next day, obviously, there were no classes. No one was out walking through the corridors. A perfect chance to sleep in. Except for the fact that the sunlight was basically pouring into the bedrooms, waking everyone up anyways. At around nine, students began heading to the Grand Hall for breakfast, everyone a little more refreshed than before when they did have classes. There was much mingling about the long stretching tables in the hall. Everyone was excited to have the whole week off.  
  
Marianne sat with Ron, chatting about their families and their favorite classes. Mary and Draco sat at the Slytherin table, both with smiles on their faces, and talking. Hermione, and Harry came in late, after the breakfast had been served.  
  
"Hey.Where have you guys been?"  
  
Ron asked, looking up from his piece of toast. Marianne gave the two a puzzled look.  
  
"Sorry, we found these two huge feathers. Ones that could possibly be of the Griffons. But we're not sure. I'll have to test them later."  
  
Hermione said, holding up a large, foot long feather, and book clenched against her chest, reading.  
  
Mystical Creatures Of Hogwarts, and the Magical Worlds  
  
Marianne smirked, playing around her cereal with her spoon. A slight chance of morning amusement gone to complete, and utter backfire.  
  
"I'd better start soon though. I want to find out what these things are really capable of."  
  
Hermione stated, turning to walk away. The three all assumed she wasn't hungry, and continued eating.  
  
"Man, you'd think she could lighten up about all these things. We have a whole week."  
  
Ron said, exchanging glances between Marianne, and Harry, who had seated himself a moment earlier.  
  
"I'm already a little preoccupied with things. George got jumped on by one of the Griffons the other day when he was heading back to the main rooms. And there's a Quiddich game tomorrow. And nobody's good enough to take his place. Not yet, at least."  
  
He trailed off, looking down to his plate. Marianne looked up, her eyes brightening with a spark of interest.  
  
"I could do it. I've been trying to get a good position on the house team for a while."  
  
Marianne spoke up. Ron and Harry looked at her queerly.  
  
"It's a little dangerous. To be a beater you have to be really strong in the arms, and incredibly alert. Not to mention good at flying."  
  
Marianne looked at him, "well how about we go out to the field after breakfast, you can see if I am good enough." Harry looked uncertain. Ron spoke up, "Yeah Harry, its worth a try, and its not the Quiddich team has anything better to do right now."  
  
Harry thought about it than smiled a little, "Alright. I'll go talk to Wood."  
  
Soon after Harry left, Mary sat down in his seat. still has happy as she was the night before. She looked at Ron and Marianne and smirked, "You two seem to be together often enough." Ron blushed a little as he looked to Marianne. Just than Fred came over to Ron, "you best come down to the Hospital wing, George isn't doing so well!" Ron nodded, "Alright, I'll see you this afternoon at the Quiddich match, bye!" As Ron left the girls leaned closer in and lowered their voices, both smiling. Mary spoke first, "last night, Draco and me were walking around and he took me to a really romantic spot." Marianne looked at her friend oddly, studying her face. "I thought you hated him. remember how you complain about his twitchy eyebrows!?" Mary thought for a second, her face going serious. than shrugged and smiled. "Well whatever, I like him now. He was really sweet."  
  
Marianne smiled, "alright, if your happy."  
  
Mary than changed the subject to Ron, "So how is it going with you and Ronald?"  
  
Marianne laughed a little, "well... Me and RON are getting along fine. I am really starting to like him."  
  
Just than the tables were cleared and the students stood beginning to slowly move out of the grand hall. Mary again changed the subject, this time to the Quiddich match that was later that afternoon.  
  
"Harry Potter is really good, Wood is good too. but Gryffindor really needs some new players."  
  
Marianne laughed softly, "Do we? Than how come we always beat you guys?"  
  
Mary didn't say anything, she used to blame the loses on Malfoy's account, but now that she liked him. She stayed silent.  
  
Marianne spoke, "In a few minutes, I'm trying out for Beater. George got hurt by one of the Griffins, they need a replacement."  
  
Mary turned to her, they stopped walking. "What? I don't want to be against you."  
  
Marianne looked at her, she started to walk again... they had just reached the court yard, "It's only temporary, but I've got to be going. Wish me luck!" Marianne left towards the Quiddich field; almost all of the Gryffindor team was waiting. Once she arrived they handed her a broom, it wasn't new. but it was in fair condition. Wood told her some about the game, even though she had attended all the games.  
  
"Alright, now that we are all here. Let's let the balls loose, you and Fred just try to keep the bludgers away from the rest of the team. We will fly around as if in a game." Marianne nodded, taking her bat and getting ready to launch into the air.  
  
Wood released the bludgers and Fred and she kicked off the ground, the rest of the team flew around the field. Fred dashed about the field batting at the bludgers as they came close to him or the team. Marianne watched for a few seconds, than noticed one coming for Fred, as he was already busy defending one of the other teammates. She pushed forward on the front of her broom and zoomed forward, with a swift hit she sent the bludgers sailing just before it hit Fred in the back. After that she was hitting almost as many as Fred, them working well as a team. Nobody got hit. Harry and the other players were happy and kind of amazed. After the rest of the team had gone, Marianne and Harry helped carry the large chest which the balls were kept in up to the castle. Harry and her than headed back to the Gryffindor house. Mostly they just talked about Quiddich.  
  
"You were really good, where did you learn?"  
  
Marianne had played around for fun every once in a while with her mum, but nothing close to a real game. "No where really. I heard you had never played before too, I mean when you became seeker." Harry nodded than looked to her with a smile, "I can see why Ron likes you so much, you two seem a lot alike." Marianne blushed softly, not knowing what to say. It was quiet until they reached the dormitories. "Bye Harry" Harry nodded and went to talk to Neville and Hermione, "Bye! See you at the game."  
  
Marianne went up the stairs to her bedroom; she looked into her small mirror, than picked up her brush and began to run it through her hair. Remembering after dinner was the Quiddich match she figured it was best to put her hair up. She let the blue bangs fall into her face, than putting the rest of her brown hair into a ponytail she placed her bangs behind her ears. Most of the third year girls wore make-up, Marianne never liked to. except for lip-gloss. She put some on and shoved the tube of it into her cloak pocket and went back down into the common room. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were seated at a table in the corner. She thought about joining them, but instead decided to go and find Mary.  
  
Marianne waited outside the Slytherin dormitories for Mary to come. After about 15 minutes she came out talking with two other Slytherin girls. She saw Marianne and walked over. "  
  
"Ready for the match?" Mary asked as she helped Marianne up and they headed out to the field. They both split up with a friendly wave when they came to the field. parting to get ready with their teams. Harry greeted Marianne first. "Hey, I told Ron you would be playing with us today." Marianne smiled, getting nervous as they neared game time.  
  
Mary stood in the Slytherin tent adjusting her robes when Draco approached her. "If we win, how about we celebrate by taking another walk?" He stated a smug smile on his face. Mary studied his face... he seemed a little too cocky. "No thanks Draco, I have to practice on some charms my friend is teaching me." He looked saddened. She turned and began to walk away when he caught up, "We have the whole week off, and you'll have time." Mary turned now her being the one with the smug glance, "Yes. but it's a hard charm. I really need time to work on it." She looked at him, she really did want to see him again. but this was just too much fun. He nodded and walked away to talk to Crabbe and Goyle. His Nimbus 2001 clenched in his fist. She smiled and turned to a small group of other students on the team. They talked until Snape entered the tent and told them it was Game time.  
  
Mary and Marianne flew out onto the field at the same time, the two teams met at the middle of the field. The Slytherins' glaring, all but Mary. She was a bit preoccupied by Draco's twitch. Marianne laughed to herself, than looked at Malfoy... his gaze was fixed on Harry, "Good Luck Potter" with a twitch of his eyebrow, the whistle was blown and the players scattered across the field.  
  
Fred had already began to fly around defending the Gryffindor players. Marianne noticed that the Slytherin beaters were busy cornering Harry, she hoped he had sought out the snitch. Than a large bludgers zoomed past her head, she watched it pass. seemingly heading straight for Mary. By instinct she pushed forward on her own broom and caught up with it, bashing it out of its path towards Mary. Than remembering that her job was not to defend Slytherins.  
  
The players sped past the tall towers that the students sat in, you could hear the cheers from all over the field. By now the score was 20/20, and Harry and Draco were no where to be seen. Ron watched nervously from the stands, his eyes on Marianne. Hermione nudged him in the side. "I would think you would of stayed with George in the Hospital wing!" Ron turned to her for a moment, "Me being there isn't going to help, and here I can give support." It was a lame excuse, and he knew it. Hermione rolled her eyes and they both looked back to the game, just as Marianne smacked another Bludger to the side and out of the arena, only to come back aiming for a Gryffindor player. She chased after it. Fred busy at the other side of the field.  
  
The game continued for about another half an hour, each player attending to there job on the team. Nothing to exciting, but the crowds were still cheering at each goal or hit of a Bludger. Just than Harry appeared holding his hand up, having caught the golden snitch. Marianne took a swing at a Bludger even thought the game had ended, hitting it towards the ground for the refs to put away. She hovered over the ground, near one of the Gryffindor towers. The cheering was load. she looked over to the crowd and saw Hermione and Ron, she smiled and waved to them. Than headed back to the ground with the rest of the players.  
  
Mary had just finished changing in the Slytherin tent, getting back into her robes. The rest of the team was already heading back up to the castle. Draco threw open the tent door in a dramatic entrance. 'We lost!" Mary looked up at him and nodded, "yeah, they have a good team." To her it wasn't the biggest lose, she just enjoyed flying. Draco walked over and sat down in a chair next to the mirror she was standing before. They both looked at each other, she sighed "Don't be mad. It's just one Game. I mean they normally beat us, but at least we are on the house team." Draco looked to her and nodded, for once listening. "I suppose your right." She was surprised by his answer, even though he was still a little upset she liked it just the two of them. They had definitely become closer over the last few days. 


	2. Draco and Marys Romance

Mary had just finished changing in the Slytherin tent, getting back into her robes. The rest of the team was already heading back up to the castle. Draco threw open the tent door in a dramatic entrance. 'We lost!" Mary looked up at him and nodded, "yeah, they have a good team." To her it wasn't the biggest lose, she just enjoyed flying. Draco walked over and sat down in a chair next to the mirror she was standing before. They both looked at each other, she sighed "Don't be mad. It's just one Game. I mean they normally beat us, but at least we are on the house team." Draco looked to her and nodded, for once listening. "I suppose your right." She was surprised by his answer, even though he was still a little upset, she liked it just the two of them, there was a weird feeling as she finished putting up here hair. Him waiting for her to walk to the castle with him. They had definitely become closer over the last few days.  
  
There was comforting warmth to the great hall as all the students sat at the house tables talking. You could see the rain run down the large windows. Most of the students had cups of hot cider as they waited for the rest of the food to be served. Mary pushed through the heavy wooden doors, hoping she wasn't too late. She had been outside helping Hagrid take down the Quiddich tents and she was soaked. Malfoy looked up and walked over to her.  
  
"What happened?" He said as he looked at her, a small puddle forming below her as he robes dripped onto the floor. "I was outside." She replied, looking over his shoulder for Marianne. Draco turned, wondering who she was searching for. "Who are you looking for?" "My friend Marianne. I think it would be best if I went to the dormitory to change before diner." Malfoy tried to think, "Marianne is a Gryffindor, she wont be allowed in! Here, I'll come with you." Mary looked at him hesitantly, "Alright, as long as you stay in the common room." They turned and began to walk up to the Slytherin house together, he looked at her oddly. "You don't trust me, do you?" His face almost puzzled as if he couldn't see one reason not to trust him. She laughed calmly, "Not completely." He looked at her, still confused. but he laughed. Enjoying her smile.  
  
After they had reached the Common room, Mary went up to the girl's rooms while Malfoy waited in one of the large dark green chairs placed before the fire. Mary came back down to the commons and plopped into the chair next to him. For several minutes neither of them really talked, both just looking at the fire. Mary turned to him first, "Thanks for coming up with me." Draco turned, a little startled by her voice. "Its okay, it has been a lot better than watching Crabe and Goyle stuff there face with food." Mary laughed softly, "Wow, what a compliment." Draco didn't catch the hint of sarcasm in her voice and looked at her more seriously, as thought trying to explain himself. "No, I didn't mean it like that! I really like you Mary." Mary looked back at him; his green eyes were looking directly into her own. "Really." she had forgotten how they had gotten onto the topic, but she wasn't going to worry about it. she had much more important things to think about. Draco now a bit flustered he looked back to the fire, "Yeah, being who I am. I was surprised I liked you so much, but you're a lot different from all the other girls in the Slytherin house. To be flat with it, you're not evil." Mary looked away also, "Not to be mean, but coming from you I always figured not being evil would be a bad thing." Malfoy looked back to her as she did to him, he nodded. "Yes I know, but you're nice to me. Something about you makes me want to be more kind, mostly to you though." Mary didn't know how to reply, "Thanks Draco." She looked down to her chair; her left hand had been nervously playing with her ring. She put it back on, than she felt Draco's hands on hers. he guided her to stand up, she looked up at him. Their eyes locked onto one another's. They both stopped as they were standing before the fireplace. Mary didn't know what to say or do exactly, her heart fluttered as they continued to hold hands. Draco took as step closer, and leaned closer. His lips pressed against her own, his eyes were closed and she shut hers also. It wasn't a very long kiss, but during it she kept thinking about how she would of acted if he had done this only about a week or two ago, and it definitely would have been a different answer. They parted and looked at each other, Draco's eyes flickered to the floor as if he were about to apologize, when he looked at her again it was Mary who moved closer again. Kissing him softly at first, suddenly the door to the common room opened. They both parted and looked to the door. A group of Slytherin students entered, not paying attention to the two. Mary looked shocked. "Diner is over already?" Draco watched as more students came into the common room, some looking to them. Mary sat back down in on of the chairs. She was a little disappointed in the disturbance, but she knew they would be alone again later sometime. Draco looked to her, a kind of irremovable smile on his face and sat once again in the chair across from hers. "I better go downstairs and see if there is some food left, I never did get diner." Draco nodded and got up, "I'll see you later!" he smiled and walked to the boy's area and sprinted up the stairs.  
  
Marianne was walking down the halls with Hermione; they were talking about the Griffin feathers that she and Harry found earlier. "I think they are griffin feathers. what else could they be? Especially with them on the loose in the forest and everything." Marianne said as she examined one. Hermione nodded, she stopped walking for a second and she had just read something in the book she was carrying. She was about to read the passage out loud when Mary came running down the corridor and almost hit Hermione. Mary tripped over a foot of a statue that was just around the corridor. Marianne and Hermione watched surprised as she fell to the ground, than to even more surprise she got up as soon as she fell and grabbed Marianne's robe sleeve. "Come with me, I don't want to eat alone." Marianne looked to her, "I don't know, I was going to go help them solve some stuff, it's bloody interesting!" Mary gave her one of her unique glances. "I have to talk to you." Marianne looked at her suspiciously than nodded. "Alright, but only for a little while. Hermione. I'll meet you up there in about an hour. Sorry about this." Hermione nodded and turned walking and reading again as if nothing changed. 


End file.
